


I'm starting to like you

by Xakanadushak



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Prisoner of War, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakanadushak/pseuds/Xakanadushak
Summary: General Hux is captured by the resistance and meets Poe. They both discover quite quickly that they are not completely different after all.





	1. Prologue

Poe felt a strange sensation as he entered Hux's cell. He almost felt like an intruder when he examined the body of the prisoner of war. The painfully thin figure of Hux looked a bit strange in the steel shackles. He had been abducted three days ago when his ship was attacked. The resistance fighters knocked him out with a shot in his leg. They had no choice. They could not just kill him. Because they needed information. Information about the new secret weapon Ren had in plan. Information about the new general named Pryde. When they examined General Hux after his capture (against which he tried in vain to defend himself), they found some unexpected things on his body. He suffered from a significant lack of nutrients, as well as a strong sleep deprivation. 

This surprised many in the ranks of the resistance, as Finn had repeatedly emphasized that great importance was placed on the physical condition of the generals and even the First Order stormtroopers. In addition, he also had many injuries that could not stem from the capture. Including bruises on his neck, a sprained ankle and various rib fractures. His body was also decorated with many, apparently older scars. Despite his miserable condition, the doctors of the resistance refused to treat him with Bacta. For someone like him, no valuable resources should be wasted. But General Leia saw it differently. She saw both the strategic advantage that came from being able to treat him and then question him more quickly, as well as a kind of human duty. That was something Poe admired very much about her.

In spite of everything, she was able to raise humanity and empathy with an inhumane being like Hux. That's why at least his serious injuries were cured with the Bacta. After the treatment, his pain subsided and he was able to do something that evidently he had not been able to do for ages: sleeping. Sleep deeply and firmly. Some participants of the resistance were astonished when the otherwise so powerful Hux of fell into such an unnaturally deep sleep. But Poe and General Leia use the time to plan what should happen afterwards with Hux. Poe was chosen as the one to hear Hux and get informations from him. But that too should be done in the form of Leia's method: Having empathy with the enemy.


	2. The pilot

Everything was dark around Hux. He only heard a few voices around him. These voices were familiar to him, but he detested the people to whom they belonged. Snoke. Ren. His father. Every single word scared him. But especially his father's voice chilled him coldly over his back. It was like he was still alive, still there to torture him. The voice came closer and closer. He had to keep reminding himself that this man he hated was dead. He commanded Phasma to kill him without mercy. But suddenly the voices fell silent. And then he woke up. 

Confused but at the same time on alert, Hux woke up. He fiercely tugged at the shackles as his head grunted madly. "Calm down, buddy," Poe said, trying to push him back gently. "Do not call me ... like that ..." he hissed, wincing in pain. He remembered darkly what had happened. Poe smiled a little. "Typically General Hux, just patched together and already fighting," he said. Hux rolled his eyes and tried to relax a little. "Why am I still alive?" He asked in a hoarse voice. His throat felt dry. He knew that he had not drunk for a long time. Poe noticed it too and held out a bottle of water. Skeptically, Hux stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not going to poison you", Poe asked. "I'm still tied up ..." he grumbled. Poe smiled and gently released him. Greedy, he took a few sips. "The first order doesn't seem to care about the health of its members, your condition is miserable as shit, you look too," said Poe. "Thanks as well," Hux said, setting the bottle down. Dameron now had to grin wider. "But unlike you, this is a permanent condition for me," he announced proudly, delightfully realizing that Hux was actually wearing a slight grin.

The two fell silent for a while, until Poe asked: "What is your first name? I don't want to call you Hux." The redhead's face darkened. "That does not concern you". And even then, Poe's hope that he calmed the general down was gone. "What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Torture me?" Hux asked coldly. Poe shook his head and said, "We are not in the first order here, although we would be grateful for some information, of course ..." Hux rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have to leave, after all, there are more important things in my life than grim redheaded generals to do". Hux ignored his teasing comment and prepared to be tied up again. Dameron waved his hand and quietly said, "As long as you are going to behave, you will not need them, you will not get out of here anyway." And with these words the pilot left the cell.


	3. Shower thoughts

The next few days were extremely difficult for Hux to get used to. He was left alone all the time. The only thing that happened was that a droid brought food and water. Once a day there was a small cup of Caf. While it was not enough to fully cover his caffeine needs, it calmed down the headache caused by the caffeine withdrawal, he endured during his imprisonment. However, he didn't ate the food. He was extremely surprised that no one really questioned him. In his opinion, that was tactically not wise. But maybe it was also an attempt to emotionally weaken him. Loneliness can destroy people. He knew that. Maybe someday they would surprise him with some sort of torture.

He mainly spent these days with reflection. It was a strange feeling for him. He had worked hard every day for years, and it puzzled him to have time to sleep and think again. He also had never time to actually be bored before. That's why he was quite pleased when, after a few tormenting days, he was visited by Poe Dameron. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed the pilot's presence. Maybe it was because he had not had any contact with a living being for a long time. Poe looked skeptically at the plate. "Are you trying to kill yourself by starving?" He asked. Hux silently rolled his eyes. "The food here is not so bad," Poe said, hoping to convince him to eat something. Hux still looked pretty weak. The general was silent for a while, until he quietly asked when he could take a shower. "Actually, that's why I'm here, we do not want you to start to smell" he replied, leading him out. As they walked through a narrow corridor, Hux looked around, hoping to find a way to escape. The captivity really did not do him any good. But he quickly realized that any escape attempt was in vain. All the people they met on the way had been armed, and when he looked closely at Poe, he realized that was the case with him as well. He was also aware that Kylo Ren was not looking for him. Why? He probably already thought that Hux was dead.

When they came to the washroom, he realized that Poe had to accompany him and watch him all the time. That was also during his shower. He did not like the idea. Intimacy was not his thing. And certainly not when it was a stranger, an enemy. It seemed to be confirmed when Poe handed him a towel. He hesitated a moment, but began to undress. The general was relieved when Poe finally turned around. Poe was friendly enough and did not look at him. He still saw the many scars on the general's body. And he still wondered where such deep scars would come from. Hux stepped carefully into the shower and took a deep breath. He enjoyed the shower a lot. He liked the water. It calmed him down. Maybe it was because he was born on Arkanis. It had rained a lot there. The rain always calmed him down when he was feeling lonely or sad. He liked to think of his home planet. But the memories also triggered others, less pleasant. When he was done, he got out of the shower and dried himself. After he was finished, he allows Poe to look again. Poe led him back to his cell, where they both sit on his bed for a while. 

"Armitage," Hux said suddenly. "What?" Poe asked slightly confused. "My name is ... Armitage," said Hux, and immediately regretted telling him this information. He did not like his ownname. And he did not know why he told him. "I do not think it's that bad. I even kinda like it," Poe said amused. "I expected something worse." They sat there for a while and Poe tried to talk to Hux about banalities, which he did not really succeed. So he finally decided to get up and leave the cell. Before that, he turned around and with an serious expression on his face he said: "And now eat your food." And then Hux was alone again.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff for you :D. And thank you for all the nice comments. I was really unsure about publishing a fanfic in english, but I'm really glad that I did this.

It was dark again around Hux. And again there were those voices. He cursed them. Because he hated them all. But he could never escape them. They would always persecute him and what they had destroyed in him could never be healed. This time, Ren's voice was louder than the others. The surprised Hux because usually it was the one of his hated father. He felt Kylo Ren coming closer, felt his breath on his neck. He knew he would come even closer, he could not stop it. He could never do that. He felt his throat tighten. Desperately, he chocked. He most hated when someone used the force against him. Slowly he sank to the ground and knew that he would soon become unconscious.

But it did not get to that. He woke up shortly before it could happen. Automatically he gasped and looked around nervously. It took him a short while to realize that he had had another nightmare before. He got up cautiously and walked around the cell a little. His whole body was still shaking and he felt that he was sweating heavily. The whole situation was quite uncomfortable for him, but it was made worse when Poe Dameron suddenly came in. He almost looked at him sympathetically. Hux looked at him and tried not to show how he felt, but failed. "W-What are you doing here?", he asked. "It's the middle of the night". Dameron simply replied: "We have surveillance cameras to keep an eye on you" Hux swallowed at the thought. Why had not he thought of it earlier? After all, he was an important prisoner. Someone was watching him day and night. It was probably not just Poe who observed him from time to time, but also someone else. The thought that perhaps even the Traitor or the Scavenger girl was watching him having nightmares disgusted him. But Poe somehow cared enough for to visit him after finding out that he had troubles with sleeping. 

Hux was still trying to calm himself, but apparently he did not succeed. The pilot could see him that he was upset. "Nightmares, huh? They're bad," Poe said. The redhead nodded. "And why are you interested in that?", Hux asked in a rattling voice and sat down on the bed. "That's why you have this lack of sleep ...", Poe muttered a little more to himself than to Armitage. "My health is tactically irrelevant and the resistance should not be of interest", Hux said with a shrug. Dameron was silent for a moment, until he softly admitted: "But I'm interested, I'm starting to like them and I think it might be a problem." This sentence shocked and surprised the general at the same time. He had almost never felt affection in his entire life. The extremely few people who treated him almost lovingly had died. And now he heard such a sentence from a man who should be an enemy. Was it a trick? Should he manipulate him? Was that why he was the only person who was allowed to visit him? And the most confusing thing for Hux was, that he started to like Poe too. 

Poe sat down next to Hux and said in a soft tone, "Nightmares are okay ... especially if you look at your injuries and scars, you seem to have gone through a lot." Hux winced at the sentence. "And if so?", he asked, swallowing. He felt tears rising in his eyes and immediately wiped them off - just show no weakness. But of course Poe had noticed it. He carefully reached for Hux's hand. The general wanted to pull it away immediately because he thought that touch was wrong. But despite his expectation, he enjoyed it. He left his hand where it was for a while. More tears shot into his eyes, but this time he allowed himself to cry. "Don't tell anybody about this", he said in a stern but tired voice. "Of course", Dameron said, smiling gently. This seemed to reassure the redhead. Slowly he began to trust the other. He slowly felt himself getting more and more tired. Without realizing it, he moved closer to the pilot. Slowly his eyes closed and leaned quietly against Poe's shoulder. And then, after a few minutes, he fell asleep. But this time he had no nightmares.


	5. Hope

When Hux woke up the next morning, Poe was gone. He was a little disappointed, but he was sure he would come back someday. That's why he just waited. Behaved like the perfect prisoner and ate his food, although he had no appetite. He waited for a felt eternity, but Poe did not come. The wait was not easy for him, as Poe was his only ray of hope he had during his captivity. The days went by, but nobody came except the droids that provided him with necessary supplies. And slowly it was about time that Hux had to take a shower. So he was glad when he saw that someone finally came to his cell. But the disappointment was great when he saw that it was not Poe, but the traitor. FN-2187.

Finn had been surprised when Poe asked him if he could accompany Hux to take a shower. He had said yes, but had to assure Leia and Poe on several occasions that he would do nothing to Hux. Of course he had thought about it anyway. He had often imagined how he would take revenge on Hux. But he knew that it was unfavorable to harm such an important prisoner in any way. As Finn looked at Hux, he found it hard to believe for a moment that this was really General Hux. The man in front of him looked rather weak without a uniform and he looked paler than usual.

Hux glanced at the Traitor but did not show his disappointment. He was really hoping for Poe. Of course it did not help that FN-2187 should accompany him for showering. Did the resistance want to humiliate him? Fortunately, the other man did nothing and just escorted him outside. The two did not talk to each other. Both seemed extremely happy about it. Even while he was showering Finn stayed distanced and Hux ventured also no escape attempts or insulting comments. When Hux finished, he quickly dressed and was glad when he returned to the cell where Finn left him finally alone. 

The next few days were even harder for Hux. He refused to eat again and just sat around most of the time. Everything did not make any sense to him anymore. He did not know how long he had been in prison and he had no idea of what was going on in the outside world. One day, he felt so bad that he did something he had not done in a long time. It started when he hit his wrist against the wall. He started very gently, but eventually became more and more aggressive. Now he could let out all his anger. But before he could continue, his cell door opened. "What the hell are you doing there ?!", Poe asked worriedly, gently reaching for the wrist and pulling it away from the wall. He'd seen what Hux was doing through the security camera and had just run to stop him. "Why are you here? All of a sudden?", the general asked, surprised and angry at the same time. He had tears in his eyes. The pilot released the Generals wrist and ran a hand over his own face. "I'm sorry ... I should not have left you alone, especially since it's obvious you're not doing very well," Poe said and saw how Hux had to swallow the last sentence. "I just needed time to think .. about my feelings for you".

Hux looked at him and wiped a tear from his face. "I also had time to think, and I do not know what to do, I probably will not come out this prison alive. Nothing makes sense anymore," he said. "You could help us, you could bring valuable information to end the war against the first order," Poe answered, and one could clearly hear hope in his voice. Hux thought for a moment and walked around the cell a little. "And what about after the war, what should I do if your people do not execute me?" he asked calmy. "You could start a new life," Poe said softly, whereupon Hux had to laugh. "I'm a mass murderer. I'm sure a lot of people would want to see me dead, do you really think I'll be released and then be able to start a new life somewhere?", he asked, looking at Poe. Dameron then had to think briefly and bit his lip before he said, "Maybe they will release you if you help the resistance and I'll supervise you after the war." The redhead was extremely surprised, looked at him shocked and asked: "You want to live with me?". Poe just nodded. General Armitage Hux thought again for a moment and mumbled softly: "That sounds tempting ...". He swallowed again, wondering if he really wanted to say the next sentence, but then did it. "All my life, I've been hurt and mistreated, first my father, then Snoke and Kylo Ren and almost the whole galaxy hates me, but then theres you ... And you treat me so ... nice." When he finished, he looked down and felt Poe hugging him gently. He enjoyed the touch, felt safe and secure. After a while, he broke away from the hug and said: "Maybe I could really help you, but please give me time to think about it all"


End file.
